Chapter 155
is the 155th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta asks Yuno if he is himself, which Yuno tells Asta that he is himself and for him to shut up. Asta asks if about Yuno's appearance if he is truly himself, which Yuno replies that so what if his appearance changed. Slyph tells Yuno that their ears match, which Asta and Yuno tell her that this is no time to focus on that. Slyph tells Yuno to stop talking to Asta and pay more attention to her. Slyph and Asta gets into an argument, Yuno tells them to shut up. Mimosa wonders what is going on and if they can just drop it. Yuno tells Asta that he is himself and if Asta has a problem with it, which Asta replies that there is no problem. As Slyph tells Yuno to stop being buddy buddy with Asta and notices her, when Klaus says that Yuno has awoken. Klaus tells Yuno that he is one of them and for him to join them. Slyph get upset and tells the elves to butt put, which the elves appear to be angered by her reaction. Rhya notices that the reincarnation was clearly a success with Yuno and how Licht has not reacted when through his grimoire and sword if right in front of him. Rhya wonders if this is a side-effect of invoking the forbidden spell, and that if will take some more time for both Yuno and Licht. Yuno says that he can tell that there are different souls in his comrades bodies, while the original's soul have been put to sleep. While Asta frees Mimosa, Asta overhears Yuno and asks if they can be saved. Yuno also says that he is the same but he is the magic knight Yuno and no one else. Klaus says that that vessel is an exceptionally powerful human, and that their comrade has not fully woken up. Klaus then says that being with those humans is badly influencing their comrades, and that they will kill the humans along with having the human being erased in that body. As the elves attacks, Yuno easily blocks the spells. Yuno tells the elves that those bodies belong to his magic knight comrades, and that they are the ones that need to get out of those bodies. The elves get angry and proclaim that they will should him what they can really do. Asta notices that the room is shaking with just the elves glaring at them, which Yuno says that he will just knock the elves out since he does not know how to undo the spell. Yuno then tells Asta that he will stop them and Asta can take a break. Asta laughs and says that he is not going to let Yuno handle this on his own. Klaus comments about how if they had knowledge of this era's grimoire, then they could have use more refined magic in their era. The elves combine their magic for a powerful spell and charge at Yuno and Asta. Asta asks if Yuno will be alright with handle the elves spell, which Yuno replies that he will not be able to watch Asta while facing this spell. Asta and Yuno enter their forms of magic, and destroy the elves' spell while saying that they will not lose to them. Magic and Spells used References Navigation